otra vez?
by estancullen
Summary: mi nombre es isabella swan mi novio de la universidad el famosos multimillonarion edward cullen me dejo embarazada pero el dice que esta hija no es de el , ahora 6 años despues yo aun lo amo , pero por su culpa estamos en peligro yo y nuestra hija
1. QUE?

BELLA:

(hace 6 años)

mi nombre es isabella swan pero todos mis amigos me dicen bella , tengo 18 años y estoy empezando la universidad elegí literatura amo los libro aun que según mis amigos tengo una bonita voz y que debería ser cantante pero la verdad yo solo canto de vez en cuando así que no les hice mucho caso , mi amigos son los mejores de este mundo sus nombres son ,jsaper hale y el tiene una hermana llamada rosalie ala que adoro ella tienen un novio llamado emmett cullen que tiene dos hermanos mas una la peque a alice que es novia de jasper y otro edward mi novio , los cullen y los hale son dueños de una famosa empresa que fabrica electrónica y cosas de ese estilo , la pregunta es como yo estoy con ellos pues la verdad es que mi papa se mata trabajando para darme lo mejor y la verdad se lo agradezco, este a o edward y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos para estar mas cerca de "la universidad" o eso habíamos dicho , la verdad es que ninguno de los dos soportaba estar sin el otro , y eso creo que dio resultado por que yo estaba embarazada y aun que con mi edad esta mal se que edward y yo podremos salir adelante con nuestro bebe, hoy seria el día donde le confesaría a edward que estaba embarazada así que le hice una cena la que a el mas le gusta y ahí se lo confesaría.

se oyó la puerta abrirse y yo estaba lista para recibirlo aun lado de la cena cuando me vio me sonrió y se acerco a besarme

que es todo esto amor?- me dijo sonriendo

una cena por que ahí que celebrar amor-le sonreí

que celebraremos un diez en física? o fuiste la mejor calificación en literatura como siempre-dijo mientras se sentaba

no -le sonreí -celebraremos algo mas importante

así como que ?- me sonrió

amor -pase mi lengua por mis labios y sonreí- estoy embarazada- a el se le quito toda sonrisa del rostro y me miro a los ojos

eres una zorra -me grito , creo que me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso

que por que me dices eso , esto no fue todo mi culpa tu también tuviste que ver- me acerque a el gritando

oh créeme yo no tuve nada que ver con esto-me grito

como que no , tu jamas te cuidas -me cruce de brazo edward rió sarcásticamente

soy estéril amor-me quede sin palabras el no podía ser estéril por que yo estaba embarazada y no me había acostado con nadie jamas

eso no es cierto-lo mire

bella claro que si- me miro con dolor y desprecio

claro que no yo estoy embarazada y jamas me he acostado con otro nunca -lo mire desconcertada

bella ay un 20% de probabilidad de que yo te pueda embarazada mi esperma es muy débil tu tendrías que tomar muchas cosas y yo también para si quiera pensar en la posibilidad de que te quedes embarazada, y yo no tome nada y creo que tu tampoco así que ya quítate la mascara de santa y admite que te acostaste con otro-me miro con tanto coraje el nunca había visto así a alguien

por que no me crees tu mismo lo dijiste 20% de probabilidad , que se te hace mas fácil creer que te engañe?- lo miro , a el se le tenso la mandíbula y me miro a los ojos

quiero que te vallas de mi departamento maldita zorra y no quiero volver a saber de ti perra- me grito , yo corrí a nuestra habitación y me puse a llorar pero en eso llego edward y el se puso a sacar mi maleta y empaco todo lo que era mio saco las maletas ala puerta llego me tomo del brazo y me jalo con mucha fuerza

edward- dije con voz entre cortada-me lastimas- solloce

y tu a mi bella me rompiste el corazón ahora lárgate-me aventó fuera del departamento y caí sobre mis maletas me puse a llorar como por una hora hasta que se me acabaron las lagrimas me pare tome mis cosas y salí de la torre de departamentos sollozando al parecer no se me acabaron todas las lagrimas, a donde podía ir si iba con mi papa se avergonzaría de mi y mi mama vivía muy lejos hasta los ángeles y esta lejos de new york para irse a pie , me puse a caminar por la cuidad y decidí ir con alice que aun que era hermana de edward ella siempre me recibiría con los brazos abiertos así que camine hasta el departamento de alice , ella vivía sola y aun que tenia a jasper ellos vivirian juntos solo cuando se casaran , asi que llege con alice y le toque la puerta ella abrio rapidamente y creo que no me veia muy bien fue por una manta me cubrio me abrazo mientras sollosaba le conte todo lo que paso y sabia que alice sabia que yo jamas me habia acostado con otro asi que ella creia que eramos el 20% de probavilidad que habia dicho edward

mi hermano es un idiota como no te cree- me dijo sorprendida, tomo su celular y sabia que le iba a hablar y no quería ser el motivo por el que se pelearían

no alice no lo hagas por favor-solloce

no bella yo quiero que ese estúpido me oiga tu viniste a que te ayudara y eso haré te ayudare a que ese idiota te escuche- me dijo muy seria

la verdad alice quería que me prestaras dinero para irme con mi mama se que mi papa jamas me lo perdonaría así que quiero ir con mi mama- la mire- no quiero que piense que solo quiero tu dinero te juro que te lo pagare pero edward me corrió y no quiero que se pelen por mi culpa así que por favor ayúdame con esto alice y por favor no les digas a tus padres ni a nadie el que lo tenia que saber ya lo sabe y no le importa así que por favor alice- baje la mirada y solloce- ayúdame

esta bien bella pero mis papas tienes que saberlo por favor- la mire

ellos tal vez piensen mal de mi- ella me miro

no lo creo bella ellos estarán de tu lado y ellos tienen que saber de su futuro nieto- dice muy seria

por favor alice - susurre

ok bella pero prométeme que me hablaras y me enviaras fotos y que podre ir cuando nazca- me sonrió

gracias alice- la abrace me llevo a un cuarto de invitados me acosté en la cama y me puse a llorar hasta que me quede dormida con una mano en mi vientre tenia que salir adelante por mi bebe


	2. NO

BELLA:

ahora tengo 24 años tengo una hermosa hija llamada Renesmee , ella se parece tanto a su papa y de tantas forma diferente que la verdad, con ella a mi lado es muy difícil olvidar al mal nacido de su padre, como no me pudo creer , es tan difícil de creer que dios nos había bendecido con una bebe era tan difícil creer que nosotros habíamos sido ese 20% de probabilidad?, aquí estaba yo viviendo con mi mama lamentablemente mi embarazo fue de alto riesgo y no pude moverme mucho durante el embarazo , pero con el apoyo de mi mama y su esposo salí a delante solo con ellos dos y aveces mi papa pero el se entero de la bebe ya que yo estaba con mi mama al principio se decepciono por que no le dije pero después me perdono y venia con frecuencia a verme, bueno a vernos , mis supuestos amigos habían desaparecido al principio Alice me contestaba lo que le mandaba pero después de la primera foto que le envié conmigo y la bebe ya no me respondió se suponía que ella pasaría una semana conmigo antes del embarazo y nunca se presento , los demás nunca supieron por que me fui y antes me llamaban pero con el tiempo también dejaron de insistir así que ahora tenia solo tres amigos Jacob y Anabella y Nahuel, y por lo que había visto en la noticias a mis amigos ni a el mal nacido le había ido mal , Alice y Jasper estaban casados como Rose y Emmett tambien había visto que Edward había tenido muchas novias pero la actual se llamaba Tanya era amiga de la familia de años, era una rubia hermosa, pero jamas como Rose, me gustaría decir que después del embarazo fui ala escuela pero no fue así tenia que mantener a mi bebe así que no pude seguir estudiando por un tiempo , pero me metí a un bar a cantar y no me iba nada mal de hecho en mi cuidad era muy conocida y me contrataban en fiestas y en muchos eventos para ir a cantar y no me iba mal pero sabia perfectamente que no podría vivir de esto toda mi vida pero bueno no me iba mal y casi siempre nos contrataban a mi y a Nahuel juntos para hacer varios duetos . Bueno hoy iba a presentarme en un famoso y caro club de la cuidad y pensar que empece en un barecillo , había traído a mi hija por que mi mama no la había podido cuidar pero Anabella había venido y ella la iba a cuidar mientras cantaba con Nahuel

-mami mami-reclamo mi bebe atención jalando mi vestido la voltee a ver sonreí y la cargue

-que pasa amor?-le pregunte

-mucha suerte-me sonrió y beso mi mejilla aun que tenia seis años estaba un poco pequeña pero me dijeron que era normal que los genes de mi bebe era así , lo ha de haber sacado de Alice, me reproche yo misma por pensar en esa familia que me abandono

-bella cinco minutos- dijo Sam el gerente del lugar deje a Renesmee en el piso y mire a Anabella

-tranquila amiga yo la cuidare tu divierte en el escenario que desde aquí y y- me agacho y cargo a Renesmee- esta nena hermosa te estaremos apoyando -sonrió

-gracias-sonreí y fui a buscar Nahuel , lo vi frente al espejo tratando de arreglarse la corbata, me acerque a el y se la acomode , me miro y me di cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso

-tranquilo, es una presentación normal -le sonreí

-bella sabes que aquí viene gente importante si les gustamos podemos ir a mas lugares salir de los barecillos - me miraba con preocupación el tenia que trabajar para sacar a delante a sus dos hermanas de 12 y 14 años ya sus padres habían muerto y sus tías las trataban mal así que el se las había llevado a vivir con el

-todo saldrá bien-le sonreí

-bella en posiciones-dijo Sam , apreté la mano de Nahuel y me fui a donde era mi salida , Nahuel se fue a sus posición y espere a que empezara en tono de la canción en ese momento entre yo y unos segundos después entro Nahuel, los reflectores al principio no me dejaban ver nada pero después me acostumbre y me di cuenta que habían venido mucha gente entonces oí donde tenia que entrar yo y empece

-Fuiste tú,

Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,

un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera.

Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,

lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.

Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.-cante mirando a un punto fijo dentro del publico solo miraba un vaso con agua en eso empezó Nahuel:

-Fuiste tú,

de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,

o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.

Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,

las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje.

Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…

Fuiste tú. -canto y se acerco a mi y me tomo la mano y empezamos los dos a cantar mirandonos a los ojos:

-Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

-Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

sólo queda insistir…-me miro Nahuel sonrio:

-Dilo-

sonreí voltee a ver al publico y una melena cobriza atrapo mi pensamiento sabia que tenia que seguir lo mire a los ojos y cante

-fuiste -lo segui mirando el tomo de su vaso y solo me miraba a mi con la mirada llena de odio y de reconcor tome aire y seguí con la canción sabia que esto era importante y tenia que termina la canción

-la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,

me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.-baje el microfono y empezo a cantar Nahuel

-Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,

queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.

Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…- Nahuel tomo mi mano y eso hizo que dejara de ver los ojos del cobrizo y volteara a ver Nahuel y los dos cantamos

-FUISTE

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,

cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,

que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,

aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,

y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.

Nada más que decir,

sólo queda insistir- tomamos aire los dos sonreímos y cantamos lo ultimo

-fuiste tuuuhhhh-sonreímos volteamos todos estaban aplaudiendo pero yo solo miraba al cobrizo "que hace aquí?" me pregunte

-bueno-dijo un presentado -nos despedimos de Nahuel que a bella todavía le queda otra canción que cantarnos así que - Nahuel salio del escenario y yo luchaba con todas mis fuerza no voltear a verlo empezó la música y me centre en un punto en el publico:

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch,

It's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see your crystal clear

Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch,

And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you

And I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there

It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turned my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all

We could have had it all

It all, it all it all,

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart and soul

And you played it

To the bea -termine de cantar y no pude contener la necesidad de voltear a verlo , pero el ya no estaba todos aplaudieron salí del escenario fui directo con Anabella y le pedí a mi hija

-Bella que pasa?-me dijo mientras me daba a la niña

-mañana te digo hoy tengo que huir de aquí-tome mi bolsa y con la niña en brazos salí del lugar corriendo me metí a mi carro respire y por fin me sentía a salvo no entiendo por que ni que Edward nos fuera a hacer algo, sentí una pulsada de dolor al pensar en su nombre acomode a mi hija en el asiento delantero, no tenia tiempo de acomodarla atrás yo solo me quería ir , conduje rápidamente a la casa de mi mama y las luces estaban apagadas saque a Renesmee cargándola por que ya estaba dormida .

-hola isabella- oí que me decía una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda

* * *

**hola! **

**bueno algunas de ustedes me dijeron que había copiado este fic y la verdad es que no este es mio yo lo había subido en otra cuenta de fanfiction que se llamaba marelie les juro que soy yo , pero gracias por preocuparse y decirlo :D los amooooo tanto **

**aquí**** estaré publicando una vez cada semana creo que sera todos los vienes o sábados la verdad nose pero bueno aqui si publicare seguido para no dejarlas tanto tiempo abandonadas**

**por que cambie de cuenta?pues por que en esta una amiga me ayudara a escribir y a inspirarme y bueno el fic ya no sera solo mio sera de las dos espero que les guste todo esto lo hicimos para ustedes asi que hasta prontoooo**


	3. Bella

Bella:

-Hola isabella- oí que me decía una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda, conocía perfectamente esa voz esa hermosa voz pero al mismo tiempo era la misma voz que me había dicho las palabras que habían roto mi corazón hace años, la voz de Edward Cullen, voltee lentamente con Renesmee en mis brazos poniendo la cabeza de mi bebe en mi pecho, Edward estaba hermoso traía una camisa azul cielo que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo no pienses en el de esa manera Bella pensé.

-Que haces aquí?-dije casi en un susurro quería que sonara un poco mas seguro pero no podía esta en shock al pensar que el estaba aquí frente a mí

-Vine a ver como estabas y-miro un momento a Renesmee- y si el padre tu niña si te había respondido por eso-señalo a mi hija y me dolió en el fondo de mi corazón que le dijera eso a mi.. bueno a nuestra hija, como podía ver su cabello cobrizo y seguir pensando que la niña era de otro

-Pues si le dije al padre de mi hija pero el me dijo que el no podía ser el padre-acaricie el pelo de mi pequeña y lo mire a los ojos- dijo que era imposible que el me pudiera embarazar que solo había un 20% de probabilidad de que el pudiera embarazarme pero el no pudo aceptar que nosotros eramos ese 20%- me voltee cerré la puerta del carro y camine a mi casa pero Edward tomo mi brazo y me volteo y en ojos se reflejaba pura furia

- No puedes nunca dejar de mentir?-

- No puedes creer lo que es mas que obvio?-me suelto de su agarre y camino ala puerta de mi casa recargo el peso de Renesmee en uno de mis brazos y busco las llaves en mi bolso ,saco la llaves abro la puerta y entro directo ala sala para acostar en uno de los sillones a mi niña , no la llevaría hasta su cuarto para darle mas tiempo a Edward de entrar , pero era demasiado tarde Edward estaba adentro viendo Renesmee muy cuidadosamente-Edward por favor vete de mi casa por que no recuerdo invitarte a pasar- me mira como si buscara algo, bajo la mirada y saca algo de su pantalón lo deja en la mesa cerca del sillón y se fue sin decir nada ,suspire y me quedo viendo por donde salio , salí de la casa camine hasta el pavimento y sentí que ...

EDWARD:

Esa niña no podía ser mía, o si? ,yo mismo me había negado ser padre? no claro que no yo era prácticamente estéril obviamente esa niña no era mía nose ni para que me hacia ilusiones, la verdad era que cuando vi a esa niña dormir me acorde de Bella cuando vivíamos juntos , antes de que ella me engañara, pero aparte de eso tenía rasgos muy familiares como la forma de sus labios y el color de su cabello se parecían tanto a mí pero... no yo no era padre no lo podía ser hacerme estas preguntas era solo castigarme mas por eso , hacerme estas preguntas era ilusionarme estúpidamente y eso fue lo ultimo que pensé cunado me dormí.A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el horrible tono de mi celular, lo deje sonar un tiempo pero seguían insistiendo y pensé podria ser bella ayer le había dejado mi numero así que me moví y contesté

-Bueno?-

-Hola , estoy hablando al celular de Edward Cullen?-dijo una voz masculina

-mmmm.. si el habla para que me necesita?-me senté en la cama mientras contestaba

-Bueno encontramos su tarjeta en la casa de la señorita Swan -dijo- mire lo que pasa es que la señorita Swan esta desaparecida hoy en la mañana vino una amiga de ella y no la encontró la han estado buscando y no aparece, cuando la amiga de la señorita Swan llegó la puerta estaba abierta y la hija de la señorita estaba aquí todos aseguran que ella jamas dejaría a su hija y como encontramos su tarjeta aquí podemos pensar que sea amigo suyo o tal vez la vio antes de desaparecer - cuando el señor termino de hablar yo estaba sin aliento , puede que le desee lo peor a Bella pero esto era algo diferente tal vez siempre quise que le pasara algo malo peor ahora que pasaba definitiva mente no quería que le sucediera nada malo- sigue ahí?-

-Claro aquí estoy, perdone con quien estoy hablando?-dijé lo mas tranquilo que pude

-Con el oficial Clayton-

-Bueno si oficial yo soy su amigo y la vi ayer en la noche en su casa pero cuando me fui no ví nada raro , o algo que les pueda ayudar -pasé la mano por mi cabello

-Bueno por favor este con contacto con nosotros si se entera de algo-dijo y colgó no lo podía creer a Bella no le podía estar pasando nada , aun que siempre dijerá que la odiaba no lo odiaba bueno a nadie le deseaba este mal Edward deja de pensar en ella recuerda lo que te hizo tu sigue con tu vida tal vez esta con uno mas de sus conquistas y dejo a su hija un rato eso no tiene nada de raro todas las zorras lo hacen me dijó mi cerebro y era verdad ella era una zorra y no me tenía que preocupar por ella me paré de la cama y fui a bañarme con agua caliente algo que siempre me relaja me lave el pelo y el cuerpo sin prisa hasta que volvió a sonar mi teléfono, salí del baño , tomé una toalla la amarre alrededor de mi cintura y contesté

-Edward Cullen-dije

-Tengo a tu noviesita y si no haces todo lo que te digo iré por tu hija y alas dos las mataré así que si yo fuera tu tendría a la niña conmigo en todo momento Cullen- dijo una voz algo distorsionada al principio no tenía sentido la ultima novia que tuve fue Tanya y no tenía hijos pero...Bella

-Lo siento creo que te estas confundiendo yo no tengo novia-dije

-Bueno pues la mujer que tengo aquí se va a morir no me sirve-dijo y oí un grito"no por favor no me mate tengo una hija , tengo que estar con ella por favor" se oyó que una mujer gritaba y no cualquier mujer sino era Bella "cállate" se oyó que le dijo el hombre y luego se escucho una bofetada

-Déjala libre-grite

-Bueno , creo que no hice mala elección si te importa después de todo-dijo el sujeto con algo de diversión

-Que quieres que haga-suspiré , no dejaría que le hiciera daño aun que se lo mereciera el daño se lo iba a hacer yo no alguien mas ella me lastimó a mí y a mí me las tenía que pagar

-Así me gusta, para empezar se que en estos próximos días te estaras viendo con gente muy importante para que cresca tu negocio, pero lo malo es que tu no estarás en el país, tienes que seguir todas mis instrucciones si quieres que al final te de a la mujer viva-dijo

-Que como una búsqueda del tesoro?- dije

-Algo así pero no le puedes decir a nadie , ni ala policía y tampoco le dirás a tus socios que no los podrás atender -dijo en tono muy brusco

-Que ganas tu con eso?-dije con curiosidad

-Que por fin tu estúpida empresa empiece a caer , no hagas mas preguntas, lo primero que harás es tomar un avión directo a Río de Janeiro-dijo- a y te recomiendo que lleves a tu hija no valla a ser que le pueda pasar algo- "no por favor a ella no le hagan nada" grito bella y se oyó un golpe muy fuerte- te tenemos vigilado Cullen cuando estés en Río te hablamos ojala no te tardes , por que a Isabella no le queda mucho tiempo- colgó , me quede paralizado unos minutos , hasta que mi cuerpo me respondió , me cambie rápidamente mientras asía mi maleta, tome mi celular y llame al oficial Clayton

-Oficial?- dije-habla Edward Cullen-

-Digame señor que paso ?- dijo serio

-Puede decirme donde quedo la hija de la señorita Swan?-

- No creo que pueda esa es información confidencial-dijo

-Por favor mire llegué a la ciudad hace poco y venía a ver a Bella y a su hija , la niña es como mi hija y estoy muy preocupado por lo de su madre- trate de decir la mentira mas convincente que se me ocurrió- me puede decir el nombre y la dirección de donde se encuentra la niña- oí al oficial suspirar

- Esta en casa de la amiga que encontró la casa sola la señorita Anabella , vivé en el fraccionamiento del mar,calle estrella #1314 - dijo

-Muchísimas gracias- colgué , tome la maleta salí del departamento corriendo , metí la maleta al carro y fui directo a donde me había dicho el oficial pedí un par de indicaciones para saber donde quedaba el fraccionamiento , después de eso fue muy sencillo llegar a la casa, baje del carro y toque ala puerta , pero en ese momento me puse a pensar en que diría, me abrió la puerta un muchacha pelo rojo con pecas y unos ojos verdes , la verdad era muy bonita

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?- me pregunto mirándome con curiosidad

- Soy Edward Cullen- solo dije mi nombre y me dio una bofetada , creo que ella sabia la versión de Bella

-Como te atreves a venir aquí desgraciado-me grito y salio de la casa cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

-Vine por la niña- dije

-Que ya te diste cuenta de que es tuya no se te hace que llegaste tarde?-me gritó , la mujer estaba roja de coraje casi como su pelo

- No pero-suspiré- mira si quieres a Bella dame a la niña se supone que no debo decir nada pero, los que tiene con Bella hablaron conmigo y te harán daño si no me entregas a la niña-

-Puede que a ti no te importe pero a mi si la niña que esta allá dentro es muy importante para mi-dijo y me miró- como quieres que te creea?

-Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad y si no me la das algo malo le pasara-la miré- te doy cualquier cosas para que me la des-

-Ella no tiene precio-me dijo

-Entonces dámela por su bien-

- No-me miró

-Cuando hablé con el sujeto se oía a Bella en el fondo y gritaba de dolor si te importa Bella y la niña dámela y te doy mi palabra que te las regresaré a salvo y la niña te hablara todas las mañanas y todas las noches pero por favor , el sujeto dijo que no le queda mucho tiempo-suspiré y la mire , ella cerro los ojos y suspiro me miro

-Confiaré en ti pero si la niña no me habla un día iré con la policía y tu seras el culpable del secuestro de Bella y de Nessie-entró a la casa y salío con una maleta y con una la hija de Bella no puedo negar que la niña se parecía mucho a mi _Edward eso no es no te hagas iluciones me _dije

-Ness , escúchame bien te tendrás que ir con este hombre el no te hará daño-la miraba fijamente a los ojos-todas las mañanas y todas la noche me hablaras y me dirás como estas y si el te hace daño yo iré por ti mi vida-se agacho para quedar a su altura ,la abrazó y besó su frente, he de decir que para la edad que tenia era muy pequeña como Alice, cuando tenía su edad..._Edward _me regañe sacudí la cabeza y camine a mi auto , Anabella subió la maleta de la niña en la parte de atrás y a cómodo a la niña también -adiós mi vida-beso su frente cerro la puerta y puse el carro en marcha al aeropuerto , el camino fue en silencio, hasta que decidí decirle algo

-Am niña, se que esto es raro para ti pero-la niña me corto hablando ella

- Mi nombre es Renesmee y si mi tía Anabella me pidió que viniera contigo fue por algo Edward-dijo claramente , era pequeña pero hablaba como grande y como se sabía mi nombre

-Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte

-Mi mamá tenía una fotos escondidas un día las encontré y ella me dijo los nombres y en una foto con ella estabas tu y por eso lo se,obviamente no se eso por que ti que allá interesado buscarme-dijo, de seguro esta niña también creía que era mía

-Renesmee, yo no soy nada tuyo nose que te hayan inventado-suspiré

- Nadie me dijo nada , pero soy una niña de casi seis años y me doy cuenta de que nos parecemos , y por lo que he oído de discusiones que mi mamá tenia con mis tíos, se perfectamente que eres mi papa pero a ti nunca te importe y si estas aquí es por que algo le pasa ami mamá y nadie quiere decirme nada - dijo en el momento en el que estacionaba el carro en el aeropuerto , ella salió del carro y saco su maleta , que era casi tan grande como ella, salí del carro y saque mi maleta de la cajuela y me quede viendo a la niña tenía casi seis años y era muy inteligente,pero , algo que llamo mi atención eran unas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas pero en su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento , pero ver su carita así movió algo en mi pecho.

* * *

Bueno ya a partir de este capitulo todos serán nuevos espero que les gusten !


	4. Río

Obvio como ustedes ya saben la saga de crepúsculo no es mía tampoco los personajes, pero este fic que leen es total mente original espero que les guste

* * *

Edward:

Me quedé unos segundos viendo a la niña y caminé al aeropuerto , me hacía sentir tan mal el saber que esa niña que se veía tan tierna , tan frágil, tan inocente , estuviera triste por algo que yo dije , yo sabía que no era mi hija pero era una niña tan linda que por haberla hecho derramar una lagrima ya me sentía el peor hombre del mundo, voltee para ver si la niña me seguía , y si ahí estaba tras de mí , tenía la mirada clavada en el piso ,cuando vio que pare levanto la vista , tenía la mirada más fría que jamás había visto y menos en una niña de casi seis años

-Que paso?-me dijo , me le quedé viendo y baje la mirada

-No nada - no dijimos nada hasta que abordamos el avión y ahí solo me decía ,no gracias y por favor , cuando llegamos a Río de Janeiro , Reneesme estaba dormida se veía tan pacifica y había sido un viaje largo y cansado preferí cargarla y dejarla dormir, cuando la tuve en brazos me sentí feliz, completo, tal vez porque siempre había querido tener hijos y no con cualquier persona si no con Bella ,pero para mi mala suerte yo era casi estéril y Bella se había ido a revolcar con otro y así había tenido a la niña que yo estaba cargando, pensar en eso hizo que sintiera mucho coraje, esta niña era el fruto de la traición de Bella era la hija de otro al que Bella le había dado la alegría de ser papa mire a la niña con desprecio y volví a dejar a la niña en su asiento y la sacudí levemente para despertarla cuando lo hizo me miro y suspiro

-Vamos por nuestras maletas-le dije , se paro y salió primero que yo del avión sin decirme nada ,recogimos nuestras cosas y pedimos un taxi, ella no me había volteado a ver en todo el camino ni siquiera cuando le di sus cosas pero bueno por lo menos ahora sabía cómo estaban las cosas , ya no tendría una idea errónea de lo que pasa.

Reneesme P.O.V

-Vamos por nuestras maletas-me dijo, me pare y Salí primero que él, del avión sin decir una sola palabra recogimos nuestras cosa y pidió un taxi, no lo había volteado haber ni cuando me dio mis cosas.

Cuando íbamos en el taxi solo miraba por la ventana viendo el paisaje y las luces del anochecer.

Sentí como el hombre que iba manejando se estacionó frente a una casa, era muy grande y de un color claro, por fuera tenía un jardín.

- Hemos llegado – oí la voz de Edward, sin mirarlo me baje y lo seguí hacia la puerta de cristal, en el momento solo me quede mirando los lujos que se encontraba dentro de ella.

- Te ensenare tu habitación – hablo, el. – sígueme.

Subió unas grandes escaleras y abrió una puerta que estaba por el pasillo, había una cama grande y uno que otro mueble.

- Ahora traeré tu equipaje para que lo vallas guardando – dijo seco y solo salió de la habitación.

En unos cuantos minutos el, ya estaba de regreso con mis maletas y las puso encima de la cama. Se fue caminando pero antes de salir volteo y me miro.

- Niña aquí hay reglas así que compórtate, no te lo quiero repetir –

- Y yo no te quiero repetí que tengo un nombre y es Reneesme – le conteste seriamente

- Vaya, eres un poco arrogante – espeto, frunciendo su frente.

- No más de lo que puedes ser usted, señor – conteste y me senté en la cama.

Nos miramos por un momento y salió azotando la puerta, porque tenía que tener esa actitud de mandón y mala persona, ¿Por qué? No podía aceptar que tenía una hija, hombres.

Edward P.O.V

No se controlar mi enojo en este momento, como una niña de casi seis años me deja así y me habla así, solo con decirme unas cuantas palabras, nadie me podía callar. ¿Pero si una niña de seis años? Maldita sea estaba encabronado.

Entre a mi habitación y empecé a tirar todo aquello que se me cruzaba por el camino, de tanta rabia que sentía dentro de mí, porque maldita sea, porque y también no la quería lastimar es solo una niña y puede que sea mi hija, pero no, no puede. En lo que me calme me senté en la cama y mi teléfono sonó.

Conteste sin mirar el número.

-Cullen-.

-ya veo que eres obediente-me dijo el maldito con voz burlona.

-ya estoy aquí ahora que demonios quieres-grite enojado.

-cálmate amigo ¿no querrás que algo le pases a la perra que tengo conmigo o sí?-dijo.

-¿que quieres?-suspire frustrado.

-por ahora nada solo no te muevas te tengo vigilado, según se la junta con tus clientes es mañana temprano así que yo me vendría comunicando contigo como a las 6 de la tarde para darte las instrucciones-dijo-pero si me entero que te comunicaste con tus socios o hiciste algo para avisarles que no estás o cualquier cosas te juro que la mujer se muere-grito lo ultimo y colgó, mas pinchis problemas y todo por una estúpida mujer lo que único que había hecho era lastimarme,suspire,pero al mismo tiempo esa mujer era mi primer y único amor con la que estaba dispuesto a todo pero al parecer ella no.

* * *

**Es corto ? lose y se que merezco que me odien por dios dos semanas sin publicar y solo con esto pero es que la verdad yo y mi amiga tratamos de ponernos de acuerdo en varias ideas y cuando las dos ya estamos satisfechas lo borramos y lo hacemos de nuevo y eso hace que la inspiración desaparezca y para que les miento ella casi siempre me insulta de juego eso creo y nos pasamos un tiempo peleándonos pero les prometo que después de este escribiremos mas largos por favor sean buenas piensen que este es el primero que escribimos juntas**

**las amo , o bueno los amooooo tanto **

**- _m_**


	5. TIO

**BUENO COMO YA SABEN ESTA HISTORIA ANTES SE LLAMABA YA NO TE NECESITO PERO AHORA PASO A ESTA CUENTA Y ESTE NOMBRE POR QUE AHORA LA ESCRIBIMOS DOS YO Y UNA AMIGA ASI QUE NO NO ME LA ROBE ES MIA BUENO LA TRAMA LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER**

**-M**

* * *

:

Estaba verdaderamente aterrada y confundida, no sabía que hacer, ni que me iban a hacer, solo me quedaba escuchando lo que hacían ya que no podía ver por que tenía vendados los ojos, como pase de estar en mi casa con mi hermosa hija a estar aquí con no sé quién demonios.

Sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo y me jalo fuerte mente hacia fuera de donde sea que yo estaba.

-Ven, rápido – se escucho una voz gruesa

-Ha – solo renegué por la fuerza con la que me tomo, inconscientemente me quite su mano de encima de mi brazo y corrí hacia no sé dónde diablos solo corrí lejos de donde se suponía que estaba el hombre que me jalo del brazo.

-Hey, hey, hey ¿A dónde? – dijo la misma voz y me tomo de la cintura subiéndome en sus hombros. Solo pataleaba y le daba puñetazos en la espalda que parecía una mole.

-¿A dónde me llevan? – pregunte.

-Con el jefe – contesto otra vos cerca de mí, no sé quien era solo sé que no era la del hombre que me iba cargando.

Escuche unos despegues que parecían ser de avión, entonces supe que estamos en un aeropuerto, mierda ahora no nomas me alejaban de casa si no del país.

El hombre grande me bajo y me hizo caminar unos cuantos metros y después subimos unas escaleras: del avión seguramente, ¿pero por qué diablos a mi me pasa esto? ¿Cómo estará nessie? ¿Y Edward? ese maldito estúpido.

Me hicieron sentarme en un lugar y a lado sentí a alguien que estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Me incline hacia mi izquierda para poner una distancia entre mi y la persona que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? – pregunte y sabia que me estaban escuchando.

-De ti no mucho, pero sí de tu noviecito? - ¿noviecito de quien habla?

-¿de quién hablas? yo no tengo ningún noviecito –

-¿No Sabes de quien? Pues de Cullen, quien mas – contesto

-¿Que? yo no soy nada de ese tipo –

-Aunque no lo creas si eres algo para él –

-¿pero... – no termine mi pregunta porque sentí como se levantaba y me dejaba ahí sola, pero que tenía que ver ese idiota con esto de mi secuestro.

EPOV:

Después de la horrible llamada que recibí me fui a dormir sin pensar en nada más. me desperté alas 5 de la mañana por la estúpida alarma del celular, me levante y fui al cuarto de la niña a ver si ya se había despertando, me asome y me quede asombrado de que parecía un pequeño ángel , de pelo cobrizo, tés clara y la boca ligeramente abierta que la hacía lucir verdaderamente tierna, suspire y la deje descansar me senté en el sillón y me quede media hora viendo la tele hasta que no pude mas tome mis tenis una chamarra y salí a correr un rato, corrí como dos horas, volví a casa y lo que vi me rompió el corazón estaba Reneesme llorando en la puerta de la casa me acerque a ella.

-Que pasa por que lloras?-le dije.

-Edward-sonrió al verme y me abrazo-creí que me habías dejado que te habías ido-se le quebró la voz y solo oí sus sosollos.

:

Me desperté temprano a las 7 de la mañana ,la casa estaba muy silenciosa, así que fui a ver si Edward a su cuarto como no lo vi fui a buscar en la sala y en el resto de la casa pero no estaba Edward me había dejado sola en otra ciudad como podía hacer eso se que no me quiere que no me acepta como hija pero él no haría eso no podía dejarme o sí? me puse a llorar y salí de la casa esperando a que alguien me viera y me ayudara tenía mucho miedo no sabía el idioma y estaba completamente sola, me senté en la puerta y no pude hacer algo más que llorar, llore y llore hasta sentí unas pisadas a mi lado.

-¿Que pasa por que lloras?-oí que una voz me decía pero no cualquier voz era Edward que no me había dejado mi papito no me había dejado eso me hizo sonreír.

-Edward-lo abrace-creí que me habías dejado que te habías ido-le dije pero sentí un nudo en la garganta y me puse a llorar el me levanto en brazos y yo llore en su hombro mientras el sobaba mi espalda.

-Ya chiquita no pasa nada, no te voy a dejar se que nos peleamos pero yo jamás seria capaz de dejarte ¿está bien?-me alejo un poco para que lo viera y no se por que le creí.

:

Oí a Reneesme llorar porque creyó que yo la había dejando me partió el alma se que discutimos pero no la dejaría, al fin y al cabo esa niña era hija del amor de mi vida no podía herirla ni lastimarla, ella era de Bella.

-Gracias por quedarte Edward-dijo en un susurro mientras aun la tenía en brazos y parados fuera de la casa

-No me iré si te dejo será cuando estés con tu mama está bien?-le dije ella sonrió y luego esa sonrisa desvaneció un poco

-Esta bien -dijo y se movió como para que la bajara, la puse en el piso tome su pequeña manita abrí la casa y la lleve al cocina, la senté en una mesa de la barra .

-¿Que quieres de desayuno?-le pregunte, mordió su labio como duda y después sonrió.

-Quiere unos Hot Cakes y un chocomilk - sonrió y yo con ella al recordar que ese era mi desayuno favorito de niño.

-Entonces eso será señorita-le sonreí y me puse a cocinar, ciertamente salir a correr me sirvió de mucho pude poner mis idea en orden y entendí que pelearme con la niña solo haría esto difícil no tenía que tratarla como mi hija pero si como mi sobrina o como la hija de una amiga siempre había sido bueno con los niño y dios sabia cuanto deseaba tener uno, así que desde ahora sería como un buen tío para la chiquita ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasaba.

-Reneesme-le dije mientras le daba vuelta a un hot cake- se que no empezamos bien los dos tenemos forma de ver las cosas diferente pero pensé en algo que nos serviría a los dos, ¿tienes tíos?-la mire y ella me miraba confundida.

-Claro que si-sonrió creo que al recordarlos

-Bueno , no quiero ser tu enemigo , para no estar peleando tanto te tratare como si fuera tu tío, soy un bueno tío, muchos amigos tienen hijos y todos me aman o eso dicen hasta mi hermana tiene una niña también y ella dice que soy el favorito , así que yo quiero ser bueno contigo no tengo nada en contra de ti así que, que te parece?-le sonreí y ella también

-Me gusta la idea "Tío Edward"-sonrió.

-Espera yo soy "El mejor Tío del mundo Edward-le sonreí y ella rio, se parecía tanto a bella.

* * *

**ESTA VEZ NO TARDE TANTO :D MENOS DE UNA SEMANA NADA MAL PARA MI JAJAJA**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI ES ASI REVIEW Y SI NO POR QUE NO TAMBIEN UN REVIEW ME GUSTA SABER QUE OPINAN**

**BUENO BYE LOS AMO BESOS**

**-M**


End file.
